To Hate or To Love
by Raychel
Summary: Hermione is asked by Dumbledore to help Madame Pomfry for a few days. Little does she know that Draco Malfoy is about to come in with an injury that just might change her life forever.
1. Default Chapter

Seventeen Year old Hermione Granger made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office. She knew what it was about, she was sure of it. She said the password of the week and as the Gargoyle moved to let her through she took a deep breath. Maybe it was about her scores of last years exams, or maybe Dumbledore was going to put her in more classes since the ones she that she was taking seemed too easy. Or maybe-

"Ah, Ms Granger. Good to see you, please if you would take a seat." Dumbledore Held out his hand and Hermione took a seat, trying to hide her smile. She could hardly wait until Dumbledore told her what the news was.

"Hermione, since you are so caught up with your work and you have no extracurricular activities right now I'm going to ask something of you." Dumbledore told her. Hermione sat up straighter and smiled at him, awaiting his words.

"Anything Professor." Hermione said trying to contain her excitement.

"I need you to help Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing for a few days. Her intern has caught the chipmunk Pocks and since you are also one of the most brightest students in the school, I would be honored to have you help up there." After Dumbledore's words sunk in, Hermione felt her face fall. _That _was what he wanted? For her to help dumb idiots who had gotten themselves into potions accidents?

"Um…Professor. It…" Hermione looked at Dumbledore's face and didn't want to tell him no. She did, but for some reason she couldn't let him see that she wasn't perfect. So she forced a smile of pride on her face and stood up. "It would be an honor." She smiled. Dumbledore clapped his hands together and gave her a warm smile.

"Thank you Ms. Granger. I knew that you would oblige. Now if you don't mind I'll have you start tonight. You will be excused from all of your classes and get to sleep in the west tower. That way you don't have to walk all that way back and forth."

"Thank you professor." Hermione said good night to him and left his office. She waited until she was further enough to groan loudly.

"The Hospital wing?! That's what it was?" She sighed and trudged the rest of the way back to the Gryffindor Tower. She saw her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly just outside the portrait of the fat lady who guarded their entrance.

"Ron! Harry!" She called to them. They turned and both of their faces lit up as they saw her wave.

"Hey. What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.

"Well it turns out that he only wanted me to help out in the hospital wing for a few days." Hermione scowled.

"No really, Mione you can tell us. We won't be jealous. Are you getting an award at the end of the year? Or you the top rank?"

"Ron! That is the truth. He truly just wants me to help out Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said, taking a stance. Ron and Harry raised their eyebrows.

"Really? Hm. That's weird." Harry commented.

"Weird? What do you mean?" Hermione asked him. She and Ron looked at Harry in intrigue.

"Oh I just meant that that was weird. Why did he ask you out of everyone? Why not Seamus? Or Lavender? They worked up there before. Hermione, you have no prior experience." Harry pointed out. Ron began to nod.

"He's right Hermione. Why did Dumbledore ask _you _?"

"I…I don't know. He really didn't say come to think of it." Hermione frowned.

"Well will you be able to come to my Quidditch match tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Probably not. In fact I have to stay up on the West Tower while I'm there."

"Really? The ruddy sucks." Ron said.

"Yeah. But I should probably get going tonight. I'll try to make it to your game tomorrow Harry. I promise." Hermione said smiling. Harry returned the smile and they said good night.

THE NEXT DAY….

Hermione did not make it to Harry's Quidditch match. She was stuck taking care of a student who had managed to make his nose disappear, "All I wanted was to make my cold go away! I didn't mean to make my nose vanish!" He said sounding distraught, when Hermione and Madame Pomfrey had him drink a concoction of Fairy tears, he became woozy and fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry you missed your friends Game, Ms Granger." Madame Pomfrey told her as they cleaned up a now vacant bed.

"Oh it's alright. I'm sure that-" But Hermione was cut off by a couple of students who burst into the Hospital wing.

"Draco Malfoy! And Oliver Wood! Knocked out really bad!" One of the girls seemed to be in her third year, she was wearing a HufflePuff cloak and the older boy next to her was wearing a Gryffindor cloak.

"Oh my, Hermione, get two beds ready and mix up some hogs and snake drink. Hurry now! I'll be back in a moment." Madame Pomfrey followed the students and Hermione hastily mixed up the potion. She made Oliver Wood's in no time. But took her sweet little time mixing up Malfoy's. She accidentally spilled his a few times and when Madame Pomfrey returned with two stretchers, Hermione was still not finished with Malfoys mixture.

"Ms Granger! What do you think you are doing? This is not a slow contest, hurry! I see you mixed up Oliver Wood's mighty quick. What's taking so long with Draco Malfoy's mixture?" Madame Pomfrey took the bottle out of Hermione's hands and finished it with a swift move. Hermione tended to Oliver while she let Madame Pomfrey attend to Draco. Both boys were out cold. Hermione put a cool rag onto Oliver's forehead and sat down next to him. She figured if she paid all of her attention to Oliver she wouldn't have to notice Malfoy.

"Ms Granger I'm going to go get some more hogs juice from the Storage Room. Keep your eye on _both _boys please." Madame Pomfrey told her. Hermione sighed, but nodded. She made sure that Oliver was covered and warm. Then she heard stirring and to her annoyance Malfoy's eyes were opening. Hermione eyed the clutches neat the door and wondered that if she knocked Malfoy out with one, maybe he would go back to sleep and Madame Pomfrey wouldn't notice. But before she could even attempt, a hand rested on her arm and she jumped.

"What?!" she cried out and realized that Malfoy was the one who had reached out to her.

"Could you please not yell?" Malfoy mumbled, holding his head, "I have one hell of a headache." He closed his eyes and then squinted at Hermione. To her surprise she saw his eyes soften.

"Who are you?" He asked sincerely.

"Well , you always refer to me as Granger or Mudblood. Take your choice." Hermione said practically slapping the washcloth on his forehead.

"Ouch! Hey, you're not very nice." Malfoy glared at her.

"When have I ever been nice to you, Malfoy?" Hermione growled.

"Malfoy? Is that my name?" Then it dawned on Hermione. Malfoy was either playing a sick joke or he couldn't remember who he was. Either one was horrifying.

"Uh…yeah. Well actually your name is Draco. But I call you Malfoy." Hermione avoided his eyes.

"Where am I? And is your name really Granger? Because that's kind of a weird name for a girl. Especially a pretty one." Hermione almost died, no seriously, her heart just about stopped. Did he just call her pretty?!

"Um…" she squirmed, "Come on Malfoy, quit messing around. It's not funny." Hermione told him, replacing the cloth on Wood's forehead.

"I'm not messing around. I seriously don't remember anything. I know that I'm in some kind of a hospital wing. And that's it." He said.

"So you don't remember that you're a wizard? Not to mention that you're one of the most arrogant gits that anyone in this school has ever met. And you don't remember that you are a Slytherin, one of dark wizards in training?" Hermione saw that Draco's mouth was slightly hanging open.

"Wow. That's a lot isn't it?" He said running a hand through his now messy hair.

"Yes." Hermione went a little bit easier with the cloth on his forehead and she saw him smiling at her.

"Don't smile at me." She said to him.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" He accused

"Do you _really _want to know?" She asked him. His eyes narrowed and he shook his head softly.

"Am I that bad?" He asked her after a moment of silence.

"You're pretty awful." Hermione told him.

"You still haven't told me your first name." Malfoy changed the subject.

"Hermione." She mumbled.

"And I'm Draco is it?"

"Yes." 

"Ok. So can I call you Hermione? Or would you rather I call you Granger?" His question sounded insane to Hermione since he actually sounded like he felt small or guilty. One or the other.

"Um…you can call me whatever you like." She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"I'll call you Hermione. Will that be ok?" Hermione was getting freaked out by this new Malfoy.

"Sure." She smiled quickly and almost jumped with joy when she heard Madame Pomfrey return.

"Aw, he's awake!" She said happily going over to Malfoy, "How are you feeling? Like you've been hit by a bludger? Because that's what hit you it was. Quidditch, such a nasty game it is." Malfoy looked a bit scared of Madame Pomfrey's giddiness. Hermione, sensing his anxiety touched Madame Pomfrey's arm.

"I'm taking care of him just fine. Although he has-" But Hermione felt a hard pinch on her side and looked at Malfoy with a glare. He shook his head slightly, somehow knowing the Hermione was going to mention that his memory was gone. Did he know that Madame Pomfrey could heal him? And if he did then why on earth was he asking Hermione to act like she knew nothing.

"He has what dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Hermione opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I have a really bad pain on my side." Malfoy said, helping Hermione out.

"Oh dear, well you stay here tonight and we'll take care of that. Ms. Granger? Would you mind watching them as I go get some more snake's eyes? I've forgotten them."

"Sure Madame." Hermione sat back down and waited for Madame Pomfrey to leave, then turned to glare at Malfoy. He backed away and his half smile faded.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What?! What?!!" Hermione tried to keep her voice down, "How come you didn't want me to inform her that you have lost your memory? I mean, don't you want it back." Hermione asked him. Malfoy actually thought about her question and then looked straight into her eyes.

"If I'm such the bad person you say I am then why would I want to remember that?" He asked her. Hermione slumped and if she could have she would've kicked herself right then and there. Why did she have to let him know what an ass he was? Then he would have gotten his memory back and then wouldn't be in this predicament and then they could just go back to being sworn enemies.

"I lied." She said.

"No you didn't. You're lying now." Malfoy accused her.

"You're actually really nice. Yeah, and…"

"Hermione why are you doing this? I thought you hated me. So why are you trying to…well what exactly are you doing?" He asked her in confusion.

"It's just…you and I have _always _hated each other Malfoy. And when I say always I mean since forever."

"Why don't you call me Draco?" His words made her cringe.

"Don't you understand?! We were born to hate each other. To be mean to each other." Hermione tried to get it through his head, "You're like the villain of the school. What would this place be like without you?"

"So what you're saying is…that you want me to remember that awful part of me so I can play a role?" The way he said made Hermione sound as if she were insensitive.

"Yes. That would be the idea." She said meekly.

"If you tell the nurse that I've forgotten my memory. I'll lie." Malfoy threatened.

"How?" Hermione scrunched up her nose.

"I'll tell her that you've forgotten yours." His threat was dumb. In fact it was the weakest threat Hermione had ever been given.

"Fine." she humored him, "I won't tell her. But don't expect my help. I hate you remember?" Hermione threw him a defiant look, but he just smiled.

"I don't think you hate me." He said still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes.

"I think you like me." His words made Hermione's mouth drop open.

"Draco Malfoy! You really do need another whack on the head!" she cried out.

"You like me, you like me." He taunted, "maybe I like you too." He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe that's why we _hate _each other so much."

"No, that's definatly not it." Hermione decided to remove herself from his sight and went over to Oliver. He was sleeping soundly and she felt his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

"Hermione?" Malfoy's voice said.

"Yes?"

"I was only kidding." 

"Well good. Because listen to me. There is no way at all that we will ever like each other ok? Or even be friends! Even if this new you is nice to me." Hermione told him flat out.

"You want to make a bet?" His words made Hermione freeze.

"Oh you can't be serious." She said to him.

"I am. I'm going to bet that before this month is over we'll be friends. Or at least until my memory comes back." Malfoy smiled.

"whatever Malfoy."

"I told you to call me Draco." He insisted.

"Right, Malfoy." She emphasized Malfoy and didn't hear another word from him after that. He had fallen asleep. Hermione sighed and turned out the lamp next to his bed. She wasn't sure who she hated more, the old Malfoy…or the new one.


	2. Harry? Draco? Who?

Authors note: Let's just say that Oliver is back assisting Madame hooch. Good enough? :P Oh yeah, this is not a Harry/Hermione fic. It's more like a Harry/Hermione/Draco where she has to choose in a way. Oh I don't know. I'll figure it out as I write more. Just know that my plan is to have Draco and Hermione together ok? :P thanks guys

Hermione looked at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning and Oliver was still out cold. She had checked on him a few times, but nothing had seemed to change. Malfoy was still sound asleep, which brought Hermione great relief. How dare he lose his memory! And even worse, how dare he ask her to not tell Madame Pomfrey! Hermione stole a glance over at him and saw a slight smile in Draco's lips. His eyelids were moving which meant that he was dreaming. 

"You may go get some rest, if you like. I can hold up the fort here, you've done enough for tonight." Madame Pomfrey told Hermione, setting a pitcher of water down on the night table. Hermione nodded, said good night and wandered to her room for the night. She closed the door and went straight to her bookshelf. She scanned the books that had transported themselves and came across the photo Album that her parents had given her for her sixteenth birthday. She skimmed past the baby pictures of her and then her eyes fell upon the one she was searching for. There she was, about five years old, sitting in a swing as a platinum blonde boy pushed her giggling. She read the caption, _Hermione and Draco playing in aunt Eleanor's backyard_. Hermione questioned her mother about the photograph and she had then let Hermione know that She and Draco had once been friends.

"A very long time ago." Hermione said under her breath and slammed the photo album shut. She crawled into bed with her cat Crookshanks purring noisily beside her.

"What do you think Crookshanks? Should I give him a chance?" Hermione pet Crookshanks' head as he yawned in response. Hermione sighed and turned off the light. She eventually fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione awoke to someone shaking her softly.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny Weasely's voice said in Hermione's ear.

"Ginny? What on earth?"

"You overslept. Madame Pomfrey told me to come and fetch you, that she needed your assistance." Ginny said, opening Hermione's dresser and throwing a clean pair of robes onto the bed.

"What were you doing up in the hospital wing?" Hermione asked Ginny, sitting up.

"Oh…uh Neville accidentally got a Chlorophyll rash, while working with professor Sprout. I saw him trying to get up to the hospital wing by himself, but the leaves that were growing out of his head were blocking his view, so I helped him." Ginny pulled Crookshanks into her lap and sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. Hermione was getting dressed just as she heard Ginny gasp. Hermione turned around to see Ginny looking in her photo album. She knew which photo Ginny must have found.

"Hermione…tell me that this is a mistake." Ginny said holding out the photo to Hermione.

"I wish that I could." 

"But? How? I'm not sure I understand." Ginny looked up at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Do you promise to not tell anyone? Not even Ron?" Ginny nodded, "Draco Malfoy and I used to be friends. I never knew it until a little while ago when my mum showed me this picture. Turns out I used to visit my aunt who lived near the Malfoy's every summer. It stopped when Malfoy and I accidentally set his fathers office on fire. He then found out that my parents were Muggles and he made sure that I was on the next train back to my parents." Hermione closed the photo Album and there was a hallow silence.

"I promise to not tell a soul Hermione." Ginny smiled warmly at her holding up her hand.

"Thanks Ginny. Actually…there's more." Hermione dappled with telling Ginny or not about the amnesia. She had to tell someone, otherwise it would kill her. Ginny turned to fully face Hermione.

"Geez, Hermione what is it?" But they were interrupted by a knock on Hermione's door.

"Yes?" she called.

"It's us. Can we come in?" Ron's voice was clear and Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look, "I'll tell you later," She whispered to Ginny who nodded. 

"Come on in." Hermione said and Ron entered with Harry behind him.

"We brought you some sausage and toast." Ron said handing her a napkin.

"Thanks guys." Hermione smiled and took the goblet of pumpkin juice Harry was handing her.

"Oh hey, Ginny." Harry said to Ginny, who was smiling at him. 

"Hi, Harry." She said.

"Sister." Ron said blankly.

"Brother." Ron was still upset with Ginny for ruining his date with Lavender Brown the other night.

"It's not like I planned to get a bewitched quill. It was George and Fred who sent it to me." Ginny told Ron, "See you late Harry." And then she left.

"Just forgive her, Ron. She didn't mean to mess up your date." Harry told Ron sitting down next to Hermione.

"Well she did. And now Lavender won't even look at me. She's still trying to get the writing off her robes." Ron scowled and sat down in a huge chair next to the bookcase.

"Wow, can't believe my ears. Ronald Weasely actually thinking about something more then his stomach?" Hermione said coyly to him.

"Well, yeah. You should try dating Hermione, it's quite nice actually." Ron told Hermione giving Crookshanks the evil eye.

"I've dated." Hermione protested.

"Hah. When? With who? Ever since you met that _Vicky_ guy you haven't had a look at anyone at this school." Ron told her.

"That is not true! I've dated many boys." Hermione knitted her eyebrows and thought.

"Don't worry Hermione, I don't like dating much either." Harry told her.

"Please, you could get any girl you wanted." Ron told Harry, "I don't why you don't try." Harry looked awkwardly at the ground.

"Well, while you two are fighting about this, I'd like to get back to the hospital wing. I hear that Neville had a bad run in with some leaves." Hermione jumped as Ron burst out with laughter.

"Yeah! That was pretty funny! Hahaha." Ron's laughter died out once he saw the look that Hermione was giving him, "What?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Just boys being boys." Hermione left the bedroom and heard Ron and Harry follow her.

"You know Harry, Ron's right. You could get any girl you wanted." Hermione told Harry as they walked her to the hospital wing.

"I'm not so sure about that." Harry said blushing slightly. Hermione looked at him in interest.

"What do you mean? Is there a girl that you can't get the eye of?" She asked amused, but she felt heat creep into her face as she saw Harry's eyes looking at her.

"You could say that." Harry told her, pulling his eyes away from Hermione's.

"Well I'm here, you two have fun in potions. Send me an owl." Hermione teased and Ron rolled his eyes.

"See you later." 

"Bye Hermione." Harry said touching her shoulder, she felt shivers go through her.

"B-bye Harry." She said as she entered the hospital wing. She came to the realization that she and Harry's exchange was quite tense. Not bad tense…but-

"Ah. Ms. Granger, nice to see that you could join us." Madame Pomfrey greeted Hermione, "Mr. Malfoy has been asking about you." Hermione made a face and averted her attention to Draco, Oliver and Neville.

"I look like the swamp thing!" Neville wailed.

"What's the swamp thing?" Draco asked quizzically.

"It was a muggle show." Oliver replied.

"Ah hello, Hermione." Oliver flashed her a dashing smile taking notice of her, "Haven't seen you in a while, you look good." Oliver said to her.

"Thanks. How are you feeling? How's your head? Is that charm I performed on you coming along?" She asked, putting all of her attention on him.

"Ah yes, I don't feel a thing. I feel fine really. I don't know why I'm still here, I should be down on the field with Madame Hooch helping her with flying lessons and Quidditch strategies."

"You have to stay for another day or so, just make sure that you're alright." Hermione handed him a glass of water and he mumbled a thank you, obviously not thrilled that he had to stay another day or so.

"Can I have some water as well." Draco asked. Hermione clenched her jaw and Oliver raised an eyebrow at her.

"You alright?" He asked, "Something in your eye?"

"Oh no, just a eyelash…um." Hermione poured another glass of water and practically thrust the water glass into Malfoy's face.

"Is there a problem?" He asked taking the water.

"You, perhaps?" She muttered pouring a glass for Neville and setting it down for him.

"Look, I told you last night. I want to start over," Draco set his glass down and held out his hand to Hermione, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you are?" But Hermione ignored his hand.

"You're a bit late." She told him. Draco threw his hands up in defeat.

"You you are impossible. No wonder we didn't get along. You are one of the most stuck up girls I have ever met." Draco fumed.

"I'm stuck up? Hah! I am not." Hermione sat down opening a book.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice. Was I that awful to you?" Draco asked.

"Let my put it this way," Hermione sighed, "If I had a galleon for every time you made me cry, I would be the richest witch in the wizarding world."

"I wish that you believed me when I told you that I'm so sorry for hurting you." Draco's eyes glistened with a hint of tears.

"What's the actual point of us getting along ? You're eventually going to remember how much you hate me." Hermione said looking down at the words in her book. She skimmed them but couldn't seem to really take them in.

"What are you reading?" Draco's question caught her off guard.

"Oh…it's a book on People Charms." Hermione answered. His next question caught her more off guard.

"Would it be alright if I borrowed that book? It gets awfully boring just sitting here with nothing to do but talk to the swamp thing." Draco muttered.

"Hey!" Neville protested, hearing a reference to the swamp thing and immediately knew that he was being talked about.

"Uh…ok." Hermione closed the book and handed it to Draco. He smiled, which was strange to see. It was not a sneer but a warm smile, one the reminded her of the smile in the photograph.

"Tell me Hermione, what's my luck like with the ladies?" Draco's question made Hermione roll her eyes.

"You would want to know that wouldn't you?" She asked him, but his expression didn't change, "It's alright I guess. A lot of girls drool over you, not many get the chance to date you, but you do have quite the reputation." Hermione told him.

"Do I? So I must have a girlfriend, right?"

"Oh, you have never had a steady girlfriend. You seem to like variety." Hermione explained to him.

"And what about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" His question made Hermione blush.

"Um, no I don't." Draco seemed to be surprised at her answer.

"Oh come on, a beautiful girl like you not have a guy? There must be something wrong with the boys in this school." Draco's comment made Hermione blush deeper, but she smiled.

"I suppose that I'm picky." Hermione told him.

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to try harder with you won't I?" 

"Draco Malfoy, are you implying that you are attracted to me?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not only attracted, I'm intrigued. What would you say to having a date with me once I get out of here?" Draco asked.

"What?! OK, now you're going too far. We couldn't even be friends and you want to go on a date with me? Hermione Granger? A mudblood?"

"What's a mudblood anyway?" Draco asked her.

"It means dirty blood. Wizard's that are purebloods like yourself use that term for people like me."

"You are not dirty. And you have my word that I will never utter those words in your presence ever again." Draco vowed.

"You can't escape being a Slytherin though." Hermione told him.

"Slytherin? What is that?"

"It's a house. We all belong to one. There's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor."

"Which one are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Hermione looked down, "You're a Slytherin, you are not seen with anyone who isn't in Slytherin."

"I'm sorry, but that's just stupid." Draco crossed his arms defiantly.

"What?"

"That's stupid. Separation? What does one house have that's better then the other?"

"Slytherin's believe that that they're better then everyone else." Hermione hesitated. "They also grow up to be in the dark arts."

"I'm not better then you," Draco's words made Hermione stare at him, "What?" He asked after a moment.

"It's that that you're so…"

"I'm what? So not myself? Yeah, I noticed. I kind of like it that way to be honest."

"You can't go on like this forever you know? Sooner or later people will realize that you really don't know who you are." Hermione told him matter of factly.

"Draco Malfoy can't have an all together turn around?" Draco asked.

"Well, I suppose-"

"Tomorrow. I will go back to my dormitory as a new person. A better person." Draco said, his mind set.

"You do that and you're kicked out of Slytherin. They only take people that are horrid. Don't you think it would just be easier if you let everyone know that you have Amnesia?"

"No way. Madame what's her face will restore my memory. And I don't want that."

"Pomfrey. And fine, it's your choice. Just don't include me at all."

"I doubt that you'll be saying that in a week or two. I intend fully to gain your friendship and perhaps even more." The way he said these things sent shivers up her spine and she looked him dead in the eyes.

"My friends wouldn't like that very much." Hermione said quietly.

"If you're friends tell you who to be friends with then they're really not friends at all." 

"Well, you've been pretty awful to them as well. Harry-"

"Harry? Harry? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Are you remembering something?"

"Almost, I know that I don't like him, that's for sure."

"Well, he's my best friend and he doesn't like you too much either."

"So what would happen if you were with him and all of the sudden I came up to say, hello? What would happen then?"

"He and my other friend Ron usually come to my defense. I did smack you once." Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Well, you're friends are in for a surprise." Draco said to her opening her book, Hermione decided to ignore his comment and turned Neville who had obviously hear part of their conversation.

"Amnesia?" He mouthed to Hermione. Hermione went over to his bedside and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Neville." Hermione pulled out her wand and produced a memory charm on Neville. She out her wand away and kept her cool. Draco wasn't really going to do anything, right?


End file.
